The secret
by llamallamallama
Summary: Maka gets invited to a sleepover at Liz and Patty's house. When Maka goes to sleep early The two sisters sister decide to go through Maka's stuff when they find some thing that makas been hiding.
1. Chapter 1

AN: OK people this is my first fan fic so… ya . I am absolutely horrible at grammar and spelling (thank god for spell check) so please correct me on anything you see.

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater

It was early one Saturday morning when Maka's phone rang. _RING RING RING RING RING!_

"MAKA MAKE YOU PHONE SHUT UP IM TRYING TO SLEEP "soul shouted.

"GIVE ME A SECOND DUMBO I WASN'T THE ONE WHO DECIDED TO STAY UP UNTILL THREE IN THE MORNING"

"JUST MAKE IT SHUT UP!"

"Ugh fine"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Maka's pov

I answered the phone. But then I had to pull it away from my ear when I heard yelling and screaming in a high pitch and happy voice. It was patty.

"MAKA MAKA MAKA" She giggled

"Yes Patty" I responded.

"What are you doing later on or to day?"

"I don't know probably gona read some books and clean."

"WELL TAKE THAT OFF YOU LIST" Just then I heard Liz's voice come through right after Patty's.

"Yeh we want you to come over for the night"

"Well ok" I responded.

"YAY YAY YAY" I heard Patty in the back ground

Then I hung up. I walked up stairs to get dressed and take a shower befog I made some food for Soul.

(Time skip)

"SOUL GET YOUR LAZT ASS OUT OF BED" I yelled

"FIVE MORE MINUTES" He grunted

"I'm gona eat you food"

Within a second he was down stairs eating his food. '_tehe it works every time' _I thought " oh by the way Soul I'm not going to be here this afternoon". "Oh, why going out?" he asked. I nodded. As he usually wood he grunted. After I finished I packed my bags and got ready to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hello everyone that is reading this as you can see this is the second chapter. As I said in the last chapter I'm new to writing fan fics, but not reading them. I love reading fan fics one the other hand my mom hates it when I do. No really I will be in my room minding my own business when all of a sudden she barges in. then she's all "what are you din reading another stupid fan fic". Of course I answer yes the she gives me half a million reasons why not to read them like: they have horrible grammar, they make no since, schools don't consider then as read books, they take up to much time, the classics are better, ect. Well I'm rambling so without further or do chapter to (lol that rhymes)

Disclaimer: I don't own soul eater

Liz's POV

I was sitting on the couch doing nothing then my phone rang. It was Maka. I flipped the phone open.

"Hello Maka"

"Hey Liz I'm on my way over"

"Oh ok you know you didn't have to tell us we knew you were coming"

"Oh ok well I don't know I just felt like telling you guys before I showed up oh hey now that im on the phone is anyone else coming Liz?"

"I'm glad you asked I'm pretty sure Tsubaki is coming"

"oh well that's nice any way see you in a few"

"OK buh bye Maka"

Soon after I her knocking at the door it was Tsubaki. "Good day Liz" she greated while bowing.

"hey, hey, hey come on in Maka should be here soon" I said with a smile letting her come in

"Oh Maka is coming"

"Yep you can sit on the cough and wait for her I'm gona be right back"

"Ok Liz" she smiled and sat on the couch as told. I soon returned and as soon as I sat down the door bell rang.

"Ugh talk about bad timing Patty can you get it I just sat down"

"OKEY DOKEY SIS" With that Patty jumped off the couch and ran to the door and not long after Maka walked in.

Maka's POV

We did the typical sleep over things truth or dare, movies, makeovers, ice cream, cookies, soda, and just talked. But after a while I became tired like very tired. I decided to close my eyes for a sec but then I fell asleep.

Liz's POV

"Hey sis look" I heard my sister say in almost a whisper. "What" I whispered back. Then she pointed to Maka who was sound asleep. I poked her cheek just to make sure and she didn't move a muscle. "Hey Patty, I wonder if she brought any food" I asked my sister. Tsubaki looked at me with a concerned look. "I don't think we should go through her stuff". "Oh what could j=go wrong were just looking for snacks" Patty cheered in a whisper tone. I nodded in a agreement with her. Tsubaki sighed then got on the floor with us. We dug through her stuff and we pulled out the typical stuff you would find in a overnight bag a set of cloths, hair brush, tooth brush, and some under garments but after we pulled all of that out there was something on the bottom it almost looked like a bra crossed with a I don't know how to put it like one of those things that they wore in the 18oos to make them look skinny.

Tsubaki's POV

"OMG I think I have seen one of theses things before you were it to flatten your cheast but why would Maka need one, UNLESS. Oh no how could she keep this from us I look at the Thompson sisters. Then Maka began to wake up I snacked the garment out of their hands and was about to put it in the bag when her eyes opened and she…. She…. Saw us with the garment.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hello people as you can clearly see this is chapter three (wow another rhyme I'm on a roll). Now I'm pretty sure I didn't say this in my last chapters I suck at grammar and spelling so if you see anything please feel free to correct me (OMG A NOTHER RHYME) in the reviews and then I shall correct it and redo it. Oh, I also plan to start making the chapters longer and that's about it.

Disclaimer: I don't own soul eater

Tsubaki's POV

I was sitting there speechless as she stared at us. Then out of nowhere I heard her yell "maka chop chop chop". Before I knew it we all had books logged in our heads an man did it hurt now I knew how soul felt every time he got a Maka chop.

Maka's POV

I….I… can't believe the found it I had hid it for my entire life not even my dad new but now they all new. OH NO, what was I going to do. I looked at them they were all passed out on the floor from the Maka chop. Whit that note I grabbed all of my stuff and I packed it up and left very quickly and quietly. Once I got home Soul was still up playing games on his Xbox. "Oh, hey Maka I thought you were staying over there for the night?" he asked. "Staying over no no no hehe what made you think that" I said rubbing the back of my neck nervously. "Are you ok?" He asked with a concerned look. "What no no no" I'm good "I said walking off quickly.

Soul's POV

I wonder what's up with her she seems so… so jumpy but my thoughts were soon interrupted by my cell phone. It was Liz I wonder why she calling me maybe Maka forgot her phone or something. I answered to a whispered yet excided tone

"Hey Soul guess what"

"Um… what"


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Ok llamas you know what now that I think of it…. you know what screw this no one even reads these things any was so ya.

Disclaimer: these aren't really necessary either everyone knows I don't own Soul eater

Soul's POV

"Ok so, what do you need to tell to tell me Liz?" I asked she was quiet witch freaked me out a little."We thing Maka has boobs" she blurted it out so fast I didn't get what she said

"Maka has boobs?"

"um… yes"

"WAIT WHAT HOW DID YOU FIND OUT YOUR SURE YOU WERNT PEEPING AND HOW COULD SHE KEEP THIS FROM ME I MEAN IF SHE WASN'T FLAT CHESTED HOW COULD SHE STAND ME MAKING FUN OF HER?"

"dude calm down she didn't tell us because she didn't want us knowing that makes me think I wonder how big they are"

"HOW THE HELL AMI SUPOST TO KNOW" Then patty came on the phone.

"ASK HER TO SHOW YOU HER BOOBS" she cheered.

"OH HELL NO I AM NOT GOING TO DO THAT (not that I wouldn't mind) YOU KNOW WHAT WHY DON'T YOU ASK HER BESIDES FOR ALL WE KNOW THIS COULD JUST BE A MISSUNDER STANDING"

"Ok we will ask her tell her she forgot something over here"

"Ok"

Maka's POV

I heard knocking at my door it was Soul. I wonder what's up.

"You can come in Soul oh and knock from now on ok? So, what's up?"

"You forgot something at Liz's house she wants you to get it."

"Um…o..ok"

And with that he left my room what could I have forgotten oh well I hope it's not the item. I sighed. I slipped on my shoes and coat and headed out. Before I knew it I was there knocking on the door as the door opened I was pulled in and something covered my head. When it was pulled of I was sitting in a chair with Liz right in front of me and Tsubaki and Patty right behind her.

"So… Maka HOW BIG ARE THEY" Liz asked staring right at me.

"Um… I I have no clue what you talking about"

"We know your secret"

"What secret"

"Your gona play dumb hu? Patty scissors" She was handed a pair of scissors and then they were stuch up my shirt and they cut it.


	5. AN

Me: OMG I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry. Really I am I haven't been updating sorry

Maka: pish yah you should be

Me: Um what?

Maka: you heard me you gona do and thing

Me: hell ya I am

Maka: -tackles-

Me: -punches while rolling on the floor-

Black star: -watching from behind a shrub drooling

Soul: um… what are you doing

Black star: shhhhhhh –pulls him down- watch

Soul: -nose bleeds

Maka and me: -looks over

Maka: MAKA CHOP

Me: LLAMA CHOP

Black star: -has a llama thrown at him

Soul: - has a book logged in his head

Me and Maka: - is laughing and high fives-

AN: ok so… that was random… any way I kinda have a little writers block right now and stuff and I don't know I think I got the next chapter down but don't blame me ok. OK so yep here we go so without any more dump conversation the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Ok to start off thank you for all of your reviews I mean really it is so FREAKING AWSOME to open up my story then more people said nice stuff. It makes me want to eat you guys. O.o Well any anyway here is the chapter and I'm pretty sure its gona be the last. I'm gona be starting a new fan fic so yep….. oh and for daughter of zeus007 your wish is my command ^.^!

Maka's POV

"OH MY GOD MAKA THERE HUGE" Liz screamed.

"….. Now you know why I hid them" She mumbled back in a hushed tone, but as she was sitting there a few flashes blinded her then she herd patty snickering."TEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE BLACK STAR AND SOUL ARE NEVER GONA BELIVE THIS"

"PATTY NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU" Just as she pressed send she was tackled by Maka.

"AHHHH MAKA YOU BOOBS ARE CRUSHING MY FACE IN OH MY GOD I CAN BREATH THOSE THING ARE HUGE" Patty said gasping.

"YOU KNOW WHAT DIE" Then she pulled out a book and screamed "MAKA CHOP CHOP CHOP" they were all knocked out on the floor. 'Serves them right.' Then out of nowhere Soul and Black Star busted down the front door.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO"

"OH MY GOD MAKA" Black Star screamed and Soul… was on the floor.

BLACK STAR'S POV

'OK OK um… what do I do Maka is standing in front of me like four of the buttons of her shirt are busted the has SEXY ASS BOOBS AND HAS NO BRA now all I have to do is push her in a closet pull off her shirt…. WOW WOW WOW WHAT THE HELL SELF COME ON ITS MAKA HERE THE FL…. BUSTY BOOK WORM YOU WOULDEN'T WANT TO DO THAT TO HER…. Would you? HELL YA I WOULD! But I have self control ima god after all I mean we can't pounce on every sexy ass busty chick we see oh shit she's looking at me um…um…'

"Hi M….M…Maka"

"Hey"

"s…..so um…. um….. Hi?"

"oh wow Black Star"

"w….what Maka"

"It's ok I mean you're not passed out on the floor from dirty thoughts" She slightlily giggled then started to walk over here.

'oh shit what do I do um…. Um….. just then he smirked in is head closet here we come'

AN: Ok I changed my mind there is gona be a nother chapter


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Sooooooo here is a new chapter and I don't really have much to say as of now. OH, I all most forgot and I leavin this to the readers who will Maka be paired with. Just leave your answer in the comments. By demand by readers I will make the following changes: MAKA'S BOOBS WILL BE BIGER THAN BLAIRS AND KIDD WILL BE INVOLVED. That's is soooooo here you go.

Maka's POV

'Why is Black*Star looking at me like that'

'HOLLY DEATH IS HE STAIRIN AT MY MELLONS'

Then he said "Soooooo how's the cha-chas can I feel them"

"MAKA CHOP" He feel on the floor and…then he looked under my skirt.' WTF is he looking…. Under…. My OH HELL NO'

"OHHH POKADOTS SEXY"

"EXTREEM MAKA CHOP" (an: the extreme Maka chop includes 7 Webster's, 3 Shakespeare's, 10 novels, and a whole lot of pain.)'There he should be out for a while wait is someone coming down the stairs oh it's just kid'

Kid's POV

'Oh look its Maka with ….boobs? there THEY'RE SOOOOO SYMETRICAL must touch….boobs boobs boobs boobs boobs boobs boobs BOOBS' before I knew it running right for her shoving my face right in those beautiful lumps of love.

Maka's POV

"OH MY GOD KID GET YOUR FACE OUT OF MY BOOBS" 'what was he doing why was everyone so obsessed with them.

AN:sooo got nothen but the DISSCLAMER:I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER WOOT WOOT and r and r


End file.
